An Extra Extended Ending
by SXYPigeon
Summary: As the title says: an extra extended ending for the third game spanning from just before and after the Crucible fires. Happy (late) N7 day!


A/N: I'm a little late for N7 day, but better late than never. This is my take on the often overlooked time just before and after Crucible firing. Enjoy or don't it's a free internet, mostly.

* * *

 _It wasn't supposed end like this._

In the vids, the unoriginal ones anyway, there's always a moment of clarity – a sudden understanding. All of the pieces would align and everything would become crystal clear. Real life was never that neat, never that certain.

 _It should have been me, not you, Anderson._

Sitting in the near silent Citadel staring out at Earth, Shepard felt bitter sadness try to overtake what was left of her exhausted consciousness. Her mentor – hell, the closest thing she'd had to a father since the death of her family – sat motionless next to her, unable to see the end of this godforsaken war.

 _It's not like I'm that far behind you,_ she thought as she stared at her bloody hands.

" _Shepard? Commander?"_

"I-" _Shit, breathe._ "What do you need me to do?"

" _Nothing's happening. The Crucible isn't firing. It's gotta be something on your end."_

 _The terminal, I need to get to the terminal._ She tried to push herself to her feet, but fell immediately. _Shit . . . I just need to . . . to . . ._

" _Commander Shepard?!"_

The room began to swim as Shepard closed her eyes. _I need . . . to . . ._ "I don't see – I'm not sure-" The cool metal floor caught her as she lost consciousness.

" _Commander?"_

* * *

"Damn it!" Admiral Hackett pinch the bridge of his nose. "We need to get more people on the Citadel – we may have just lost Shepard and Anderson. All units on the ground in London, get to the beam if you can, all other missions are secondary. We _need_ someone to fire the Crucible!"

"Sir, I have multiple squadrons on the ground responding as well as nearly half of the fleets still flying," an analyst shouted.

"All ships, continue protecting the Crucible. If we lose it, we lose everything. All ground troops head for the beam."

* * *

"Rodriguez, keep these turians alive! I'm going for the beam," Jack shouted above the noise of gunfire.

"But – Yes, ma'am!" the young biotic answer after moment's hesitation.

"You've got this, make me proud!" Jack and her student sent shockwaves out at the marauders pinning their squad down before the older biotic bounded out of cover. "Surprise, motherfuckers!" she yelled as sent another biotic attack through their position. The surviving Reaper forces were quickly picked off by the turians. With nod back at them, Jack set off.

 _Who else is going to make the run?_ Jack wondered as the rain began to pick up, washing away the ash and black Reaper blood from the street in front of her. "Grunt, you still alive?" _Come on, come on. . ._

" _Yeah, bastards cost me a kidney, but it'll make a nice scar. That you, Jack?"_

"I'm making a run for the beam. I was hoping I wouldn't be the only one," she said as she began jogging down an old cobblestone street.

" _My squad and I are already on the move. We're not far from the beam, but we're moving through heavy fighting. You?"_

"I'm about two and half miles out." Jack paused as she heard a chorus of unnatural howls ahead of her. "Something big is in my way. I might have to take to the roofs," she said as she spied a fire escape. "I guess it's a race then."

" _Heh, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Try not die before you get there."_

"Not a chance," she said as she pulled herself up the bottom rung of the slippery ladder. "Someone has to save your mother's ass."

* * *

"Xanadu, proceed through the relay. Join the sixty-eighth and tighten their flank. We can't lose the Crucible." Liara listened warily as her last fleet responded to the Shadow Broker's orders. She paced the deck in front of Shepard's terminal at the CIC while Lieutenant Commander Williams barked orders from the perch above the galaxy map. _There are many reasons why Shepard wouldn't be able to communicate – it doesn't mean she's dead._

"Garrus, how are the cannons holding up?" she asked over her private comm.

" _Like a dream. All of that calibrating really paid off. I'll have to rub that in Shepard's face the next time she makes an insinuation about what 'calibrating' really means. . . . Don't count her out yet, Liara. Shepard is far too stubborn to die without seeing this through."_

"I – I know. You're right." She took a breath to steady her nerves. "She was _very_ adamant about going back to Tuchanka when this is all over and hearing those battle songs about herself Wrex promised."

" _Let's hope her singing is better than her dancing then."_

* * *

 _All I have to do is choose?_ "I – I don't know." It all seemed too easy. . .

"Why not? Synthetics are already part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?"

"And there will be peace?" _I need this to end – I can't keep fighting._

"The cycle will end, the Reapers will cease their harvest, and the civilizations preserved in their forms will be connected to us all. Synthesis is the final evolution of all life. The paths are open, but you have to choose."

 _Shit, I don't know._ Shepard stared down at the pistol in her hand. Part organic or not, the Reapers couldn't be allowed to survive – not with their numbers and superior technology. _What's to stop them from continuing their domination of the galaxy once they become organic?_

She glanced at the glowing electrodes that would give her control of the unstoppable fleet. _My humanity would be the only thing that would keep me honest and I'd have to give that up. No, I couldn't do it . . . but to destroy them . . ._ She wasn't an engineer, but even she recognized the danger of destroying something channeling that much energy. _If it's anything like destroying a mass relay, it'll wipe out the whole system. None of this feels right . . ._

A chill run down her spine as Shepard spun around and faced the child. _I was brought here_ _ **after**_ _the Illusive Man failed to kill me. . . All of these options will end my life. . . What if – what if it brought me here to-_ " _Ahh!_ "

"You don't have much time. Make a choice."

Shepard breathed sharply through her nose as she clenched her bloody side. "The only right choice is the one that kills me, right? _Fuck!_ "

"If you fail to choose, the cycle will continue."

"And it will continue after I choose, won't it?" she said as she dropped to her knees. "I'm too dangerous to you to be allowed to live."

"Make a choice."

"I choose to walk awa– _GRRAHH!_ "

"That is not an option."

"Not making a choice," Shepard said as she tasted fresh blood, "is still a choice."

"Then the cycle will continue."

Another wave of pain racked her body. "Fuck you," she whispered brokenly. Moving agonizingly slowly, she crawled back to the platform that had brought her there. Images began to flash before her eyes – the death of her family on Mindoir, Elysium, Torfin – each forcing her to relive the pain, the loss. _There is nothing I can do for the dead . . . but I can still save Liara and my crew._

"I've faced these demons years ago. You're going to have to do better than that," Shepard spat as she pushed herself carefully to her feet. "I think we're done here." The platform began to descend.

"The cycle will continue."

"So I've heard." Anxiety crept into her mind as she watched the child and the energy beam disappear. _I'm doing the right thing._ _I'm doing the right thing._ Anderson's motionless body came into view. _"I'm . . . proud of you."_

"He would have made a choice."

Ignoring her growing doubt, Shepard stumbled toward the terminal as soon as the platform stopped. _Come on, come on. There has to be something here._ "Damn it."

"Return and make a choice."

 _Shit, shit, shit! . . . Where else- the Council Chambers, the master terminal!_ "How the hell am I going to get there from here?"

* * *

"Oh shit!" Jack shouted as she dove out of the way of a charging brute. _I should have stayed on the roof tops._ "Grunt, I'm gonna be a little late!" Another two emerged from the soggy alley in front of her. "Well fuck."

" _What's the hold up?"_

"Brutes, three of them." Waiting a moment for a clear shot, she sent an abandoned car at the nearest using her biotics.

" _Just take their puny heads off."_

"Easier said than done. Fuck this shit-" she muttered as she activated her omni-blade. "How far out are you?"

" _I have a visual on the beam, but we're pinned down by a hoard of harvesters. Met up with a group of salarians though. Heh, didn't think I'd see them getting their hands dirty down here with the rest of us."_

 _Neither did I,_ she thought as a brute start to charge. Sprinting forward, she ducked beneath its massive claws and slit open its belly. "So I still have a chance of beating you," she panted.

" _Maybe if you hitch a ride on a harvester."_

"Are you saying I have to come and save your ass, Grunt?" The remaining two brutes circled Jack angrily.

" _No, I'm saying a pyjak could probably beat you to the beam at this point, heh."_

"I'm gonna love making you eat your words," she said as the brutes charged.

* * *

 _More dead bodies._ Shepard closed her eyes and swore. Every corridor led to a new pile of rotting flesh. _There has to be a way out of here – the keepers don't just appear, right? Shit, at this point that wouldn't surprise me._

She leaned against a wall and tried to breathe shallowly as her side sent another piercing ache through her. _I need a new tactic. Let's see where these things are going._

"You have sealed the fate of your entire galaxy."

"You can stop with that at any time," Shepard hissed as she limped after a keeper.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you can't fix it'?"

"I thought that was very obvious Mr. Vega," Cortez said as her ran another diagnostic on the downed Kodiak.

"We should have followed the commander into the beam," Javik growled angrily as he picked off the marauders that began to swarm the site.

"Yeah, well hindsight is always 20/20," Vega said with a grimace as he gingerly moved into a better position to defend the Kodiak.

"How far are we from the beam?"

"About a mile – we didn't make it very far." Cortez shook his head and vacated the cockpit. "Can you image the Normandy trying to make a pick up from there? She would have been picked off in a heartbeat. How bad is it?"

"We have elevation to our advantage," Vega said as he lined up a shot. "Better to crash land on top of a building than on the street. I'm not sure how long we can hold this position though."

"We'll hold it until the lost one of us falls."

"Javik, buddy – that goes without saying."

* * *

 _This looks promising_ , Shepard thought a she followed the keeper out of a maintenance tunnel. Desks and terminals lined the walls of the long room, as did a row of windows. "Let's see where we are."

* * *

"Hold up," Vega shouted. "Is that Jack?" Javik and Cortez joined him at his perch.

"It _is_ the angry one," Javik muttered in surprise.

"Hey, Loca!"

The rain-drenched figure stopped and stared up at them. "Vega? Have you seen Grunt?"

"No, but we'll cover you! Go give them hell!"

* * *

 _There it is – about five or six floors below me._ "And of course it has to be overrun with Reaper and Cerberus troops. Shit." Shepard turned and slid down the wall to the floor. "Just need a second." _How much blood have I lost?_

* * *

"Grunt! Come on, answer already!" Lightning illuminated the low clouds around the beam. _If that krogen has gotten himself killed, I'll give him to Cerberus to resurrect just so I can kill him again._

" _Are you at the beam yet? What's taking so long, Jack?"_

"Fucking hell, Grunt! It's about time – I thought you let those damn harvesters get you."

" _I tried wrangling one. It didn't go as well as I thought it would."_

"You idiot." Jack wiped the rain from her face. "I ran into Shepard's squad, looks like their Kodiak went down. I have a pretty good view of the beam and no-man's-land. You ready to go?"

" _Just wanting for you. Squad move out!"_

* * *

 _Okay, I've done things far more ridiculous things than this,_ Shepard thought as she shot out the window in front of her. There was no telling what sort of resistance she'd meet if she tried to take the long way down. At least this way she'd know exactly what she was jumping into. _Or is that the blood-loss talking?_

* * *

No-man's-land was a pockmarked, dead-infested wasteland. From the northwest, Jack spotted Grunt's squad, but his wasn't the only one. At least three other groups were making a break for the beam from about every direction. _Shit, we might actually pull this off._ With Harbinger gone to rejoin the fight, the beam was only protected by foot soldiers. _Easy pickings._

"Grunt, I see you . . . You'd better pick up the pace . . . I'm not waiting for you!"

" _I wouldn't want you to."_

Biotics ignited, Jack sent shockwave after shockwave ahead of her, trying to disorient the Reaper forces and give the others a better shot of making it to the beam. "I've got them on me, hurry up and get in there, Grunt!"

" _I am Krogan!"_

With exhausted amusement, she watched Grunt and his squad plow a path to the beam and disappear. _Let's get those salarians in there. I doubt Grunt has any idea how to arm the Crucible._ "Hey, you bastards! Let's dance!" Jack shouted as she charged the remaining troops.

* * *

"Ahhh – FUCK!" Like jumping into a hornet's nest, angry buzzing overwhelmed Shepard's senses as made her biotic controlled free-fall. " _SHIT!_ "

"What the h-" _CRUNCH!_ Biotics sapped, she dropped like a rock on top of a Cerberus trooper.

"Oh . . . fuck that hurt," she muttered as she rolled away from the crumped soldier. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Under the deafening barrage of close quarters combat, Shepard rolled slowly to her stomach and began the seemingly endless crawl to the Citadel's main computer.

* * *

"Last call!" Jack shouted as she unleashed another Shockwave. The salarians were through, the rest would just have to fend for themselves. _I should have brought some juice,_ she thought as she broke through the Reaper line into the beam.

* * *

 _Okay, almost there. Get to your feet._ Leaning heavily on the console in front of her, Shepard activated the program she'd received from Vigil a lifetime ago. Prothean script flooded the haptic display as a wave of dizziness threatened to overtake her.

"I've got this," she muttered as she took a breath. _The protheans knew what the catalyst was – they would have had a way to activate it._

"There you are."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Jack scrambled away from the corpses and past the oblivious keepers. "Grunt can you hear me?" Though she'd only been to the Citadel a handful of times, she knew what she was seeing wasn't exactly part of the normal, Avina-guided tour.

"This looks promising," she said quietly as she stared at a platform in the center of the large, cavernous space. _Shepard you'd better not be dead._ "Grunt?!"

"Yeah," he yelled back to her. "I found the human Shepard liked so much, but she's not here."

"Shit," she whispered as she stood next to Grunt. Behind them, the salarians worked away at the terminal.

"I also found that Illusive guy. Looks like someone put a bullet in him."

"Good." Jack glanced around looking for Grunt's squad.

"They're securing the area. Shepard was here for a long time. I've got my guys following her scent and blood."

"Do we even know where we are-" Jack looked back at Grunt with wide eyes. A sudden surge of static flew through the room, silencing everyone. "What the-"

* * *

"Joker," Liara said brokenly, "we have to go."

With Williams' hand firmly on his shoulder, Joker finally complied. "Shit."

 _I'm sorry, Shepard._

* * *

Silence, almost unnerving after all of the explosions and death, enveloped the space station. Grunt was the first to wake. Silence was never a good sign.

The other lay where they fell covered in their own blood. "Jack, get up," he said as he tried to shake her into consciousness.

"Wha- Hey, I'm up!" The human cradled her head in her hands for a moment before she stood. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. The salarians might though." _They're more sensitive than pyjaks,_ Grunt thought was he and Jack woke the others. "Alright eggheads, was that the Crucible firing?"

"I'm not sure. It could have been," the salarian squad leader said uneasily. He wiped the blood from his nostrils. "Are anyone's comms working?"

"I haven't heard anything since we got here," Jack said crouching next to a puddle of dried blood, "but I bet Shepard would know." She stood and surveyed the platform. "She left this place for a reason. Let's go find out why."

* * *

"Commander She- Williams, we're losing contact with nearly everyone," Traynor reported in confusion as Ashley and Liara returned to the CIC.

"What?"

"Everything is going silent."

"Is it from the Crucible?"

"I don't know."

Williams stared at the galaxy map before closing her eyes tightly. _Shepard, this had better be your fault._

"It would be plausible to assume the Crucible would be the cause, also, a wave of unrecognized energy has been encroaching on the Normandy since we left Sol. Be advised, this energy wave will overtake us in thirty seconds."

"Damn it," Williams whispered at EDI's information. "Everyone brace for de-acceleration!"

"The ship is yours, Jeff."

"EDI, what are you-"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack said in disbelief. "How the hell could she manage a fall from this height after losing so much blood?"

Grunt peered down out of the broken window. "Let's go ask her," he said before jumping.

"Grunt, you idiot." Jack turned to the rest of Grunt's squad and the salarians. "There's still Cerberus guys down – try not to take too long." _If Shepard can do it after losing half of her fucking blood then it couldn't be too hard._

* * *

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Cortez dragged himself to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. "Damn, that was-" He stumbled next to Vega and stared out at the street below. "Jesus . . ."

"They've all stopped moving," Javik said quietly.

"Hell, yes! They've stopped moving!" Vega shouted. "Holy shit, get a load of that!"

Javik and Cortez stood slack-jawed as Reaper towering over north London swayed dangerously before collapsing slowly behind the crumbling skyline. "She did it," Javik whispered.

* * *

"Out of the way!" Grunt shouted as he plowed through a Cerberus soldier. "Shepard!"

"Shit!" Jack swore as she fell into a tumbling roll after her fall. "Grunt, keep these bastards busy. The salarians and I will work on Shepard."

"Grr, fine!" he growled as he turned back towards the man he had just flattened.

Jack jogged up to the outcropping the commander's unmoving body was lying. "Don't you dare make me tell him you're dead, Shepard," she muttered to herself. Curled on her side with half of her armor burned off and covered in blood, Jack felt more than a little unease as she tried to scan her with her omni-tool. "Really? That's dead too? Alright let's do this the old fashion way."

"Is she alive?!"

 _Would you look at that?_ Jack thought in disbelief as she held her fingers to Shepard's throat. _A pulse – you really are invincible, aren't you?_ She looked up in time to see the salarians reach the last set of stairs. "I don't know how, but she's alive!"

The STG leader sprinted the rest of the way and slid to a stop on his knees next to Jack. "How bad is she?"

"My omni-tool is dead, but if I had to guess, I'd say pretty bad."

"Damn it," he muttered as he tried his omni-tool. "I have medi-gel, but we need to get her to a medic."

"No argument there, but if we can't call for help, what do you suggest? Taking her to Huerta Memorial? That's not exactly around the corner."

"We need to find a mode of transport," he said as he administered a medi-gel. "Until then we shouldn't move her if we can avoid it."

"All right, but what if the rest of this place is like our comms and omni-tools? I get the feeling this isn't exactly a localized problem."

"Then we'll have to improvise." He glanced back at one of his men. "Keep watch over Shepard, if she worsens give her another dose of medi-gel." He turned back to Jack. "Let's find some transport, human."

"It's Jack."

"Lieutenant Tolan. Perhaps a few of these krogan could be convinced to join us?"

"Yeah, I think one of them could."

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy knew more about the Normandy than anyone, except maybe EDI, but only just. So when she regained consciousness to a silent ship she knew immediately something was very, very wrong. "Keelah," she whispered.

"Adams, Donnelly, Daniels?" She pushed herself to her knees and looked around. Engineering was pitch black – the drive core, emergency lighting – all of it was dark. "Not good, not good. Okay, omni-tool – that's not working either. What would cause – _Bosh'tet,_ what about my suit?!"

"Tali, that you?"

"Daniels?"

"Hold on, just don't close your eyes," the engineer said calmly. "They're the only light we've got."

Tali felt a hand grip her shoulder. "We need to get the core restarted."

"What about your suit?"

"A working suit won't do me a lot of good if we can't get power back to the Normandy. I have a few hours before things start to get bad."

"Okay, let's find the boys and think this thing through."

* * *

"Well that was fun," Jack said dryly after finally reaching the bottom of the elevator shaft. "Doing okay, Tolan?" she yelled up.

"Better than the krogan, I dare say."

"Keep up it, egghead and I might just lose my footing and bring you down with me," Grunt barked.

"Play nice, _gentlemen_ or I'll do this without either of you." Jack stared out at the smoldering Presidium and smirked. What was once the center of galactic politics and home to the highest number of spineless fuckwits per capita anywhere was now a blacked, dirty abandonment. _I think it looks better this way._

"Let's head for C-sec, I doubt we'll find anything useful here," the salarian said as he stood next to Jack.

"Heh, so not much has changed then."

Tolan groaned and shook his head, "The sooner the better."

* * *

"And then he said 'let there be light'." Amber light filled engineering. "Christ, Gabby – you're covered in blood!"

"You are too!"

"You all are," Tali said quietly.

"Aside from a headache, I feel fine," Adams said before looking toward the exit. "I'd say maybe we should get looked over by Dr. Chakwas, but with the power out I'm not sure there would much she could do."

"Oh, I'm sure she could find something to do for you- Ow!"

"Shut it, Kenneth."

"I love it when you get mean."

" _Keelah._ "

* * *

"This brings back memories."

"Of what?"

Jack and Grunt kept watch while Tolan tried starting one of C-sec's squad cars.

"When I stole a squad car and crashed it.

"You stole a squad car on the Citadel."

"Heh, yeah."

"Of course you did. How's it going in there, Lieutenant?"

"It'd would be going better without the krogan's rambling." Tolan closed the hood growled in frustration. "There is nothing physically wrong with this car!"

"Shit, so now what?"

Tolan pulled out his pistol began unloading into the car he'd been working on.

"Now we're talking!" Grunt joined him with his shotgun.

 _Idiots. Eh, what the hell._ Using more effort than she probably should have, Jack lifted the destroyed car and threw it across the hanger.

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you see that?" Tolan yelled above Grunt's shooting.

"Yeah," Jack said in confusion, "the headlights flickered when I threw it."

"Exactly!" The salarian ran to another car and opened the hood. "Here, try zapping the battery."

"Zapping?" Jack said with an eye roll.

"Whatever you call it!"

"Alright, alright." Trying to focus her biotics on just the battery, Jack created a weak field.

"Anything?"

"Not yet. Give it more power." Tolan tried starting it again. "More power."

"Much more and I might blow the damn thing up."

"You heard the egghead," Grunt said with a grin, "give him more power, heh, heh, heh."

"Damn it! I thought we were onto something!"

"Take it easy, STG. Give me some space to work," Jack said as she studied the vehicle. "Why don't you and Grunt go find some Cerberus troops to shoot or at least look for more medical supplies?"

"Fine. Krogan, let's go."

* * *

"We can't stay here forever, especially if the environmental systems don't restart soon."

"And what do you propose we do once we get out there, Sparatus? Wonder about until we run into more Cerberus or Reaper troops?"

"Valern, he has a point," Tevos said tiredly. "Without power or communication, we're sitting here blind to the outside world."

The salarian councilor barked out a laugh, "Better blind than dead."

"I disagree," Sparatus said in a menacing voice. "If you want to stay here, be my guest. I'm not going to hide here while the galaxy burns, while my people die."

"How will getting us killed help the galaxy? How will getting yourself killed help your people?"

"At least I'd go knowing I did everything in my power to help them, instead of cowering in a safe room waiting for an all-clear that may never come!"

"That's enough, Sparatus." Tevos exhaled a long breath before addressing Valern. "I'm going with him. You are free to stay here and lock the door behind us."

"Fools-"

"But, I think we'd all have a better chance of surviving if we stuck together."

The turian broke out in laughter. "Are you serious? When was the last time he even held a gun?"

"I'm former STG, you ass."

"An emphasis on 'former'."

"Which means," Tevos shouted above both of them, "that he has more experience with one in the last decade than I have."

"Fine, do what you want Valern." He picked up a C-sec rifle and tossed it to Tevos. "Let's move." Sparatus manually unlocked the door and forced it open.

"Wait, damn it, I'm coming with you," the salarian councilor said as he armed himself.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone down here?"

"Liara, we're down stairs! We could use some more light if you have any," Tali yelled.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked as she joined them, filling the room with a blue glow.

"Mostly, but we can't seem to get the emergency power to kick in," Adams said tiredly. "I can't find anything shorted out. I'm completely stumped."

"It's almost like it needs a jump start," Tali muttered as she crouched in front of the access panel. "Liara, could you give it a little biotic kick?"

"Biotic energy is not electrical energy," she pointed out as kneeled beside her.

"We're willing to try anything at this point. Start off with a little bit here."

* * *

"Fuck yeah!" Jack shouted as the squad car came to life. "Grunt, Tolan! Get your asses over here!" She moved to another car and lifted the hood. "Guys, let's go!" After a few moments, it too turned on. "Hey, where the hell are you two?! Oh, shit!"

"Get the cars," a Cerberus soldier ordered the group of at least a dozen. "Take her out!"

"Fuck you too, asshole." Jack ducked behind the rows of cars and moved to the perimeter, avoiding being flanked. _Where the hell are those idiots?_

* * *

"Wait, do you smell that?"

Tolan tried to keep the impatience out of his voice as he continued searching the restaurant kitchen for a medical kit. "No."

Grunt was silent for a moment. "Humans. We need to go."

"What, right now?" He shook his head and followed the krogan silently. As much as he dislike krogans in general, he knew better than to ignore their instincts.

Grunt slowed as he approached backdoor. "Cerberus, we need to get back to Jack."

Tolan stepped around the krogan in time to watch the last soldier disappear into an alley. "Let's hope she managed to get that squad car started."

* * *

"They're all dead?"

"That would imply they were living in the first place," Valern said quietly to Tevos.

"I haven't seen any wounds or obvious causes of death," Sparatus said as he crouched next to a marauder. "Could that have been the Crucible?"

"I hope so. Wait, where are you going?" Tavos asked worriedly.

The turian councilor motioned them to be quiet. "Can you hear that?"

"I hear nothing. What I _see_ is a door leading to the council chamber, which was overrun with Cerberus and Reaper forces just before we lost power and video surveillance," Valern pointed out.

Sparatus shook his head, "Since when have salarians been part of Cerberus?"

Valern moved next to his colleague and listened at the door. He was right – salarian voices and probably STG on top of that. He shared a nod and stood back as Sparatus opened the door.

* * *

 _Looks like I'm on my own for this_ , Jack thought as she watched the Cerberus dick bags converge on her squad cars. _Get your goddamn hands off of them! . . . Fuck this, I can always start more._ Moving out of cover, Jack let her anger fuel her attacks. The soldiers were thrown hard into the cars they were inspecting before a second hit sent most of them and the cars flying across the room. "Get your own!"

The remaining troops turned their weapons on Jack, but were cut down before they could fire.

"About time they stopped hiding," Grunt said as he strode toward her.

"Where the hell have you been? No, wait – I don't care. I can get the cars started."

"Excellent!" Tolan said as he began searching the dead for medi-gel. "Let's get going."

* * *

"I have a door opening on the right, be ready!" the councilors heard as the door opened. "Wait! Don't shoot!" Sparatus yelled.

"What? Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE! Councilors, we thought you were dead," the nearest salarian said as he approached.

"Does anyone know what's happening? Are the Reapers destroyed?" Valern asked.

"It looks that way, but without any communication in or out we can't be certain."

"What is being done to change that?"

The STG operative shifted his weight slightly. "At the moment Lieutenant Tolan, a human biotic, and a krogan are scouting the Presidium for medical supplies and transportation."

"No one is working to bring up the comms?" Valern asked incredulously.

"We are doing what we can from here, but it was decided our best source of information about the demise of the Reapers is Commander Shepard."

"What good is Shepard if we can't communicate with-" Valern stumbled forward a step as Tevos move quickly around him. "What-"

"Shepard was found here about fifteen minutes ago unconscious with severe burns and blood loss," the salarian said as he followed after Tevos. "We believe she activated the Crucible from this room before collapsing."

"Spirits," Sparatus whispered as they approached. Tevos knelt beside her and covered her in a biotic field. "How bad is it?"

"I'm not an expert on human physiology, but it doesn't look good," Tevos said quietly. "Medi-gel isn't going to be enough."

"That's what we concluded," STG said. "If we lose her, we may never know what really happened. The goal was to reach Huerta Memorial and either bring someone here or be able to transport her there."

"Has she regained consciousness since your arrival?" Valern asked.

"Not entirely. Not long enough to say anything coherent."

Tevos moved behind Shepard's head and ignited a small biotic glow at her temples. "Shepard, I know you've been through so much, but we need you to come back to us."

* * *

"You guys go. I'll hold down the fort," Vega said tiredly.

"We're not leaving you behind," Cortez yelled from the Kodiak. "I have a flare somewhere in here . . . Got it!" He ignited the end and walked back to Vega. "We're in this together. Javik, are you okay? You've been quiet since the Reaper fell."

The prothean was silent for a moment before he turned to them. "Is it really over?"

"What are you talking about? Did you not see that thing topple?"

"I have seen many things in my life, very few of them good. I am hesitant to believe the war is over." He stood and looked to where the beam had been. "Even if they are gone, their indoctrinated may still live. It would be foolish to lower our guard until we know for sure."

Vega closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the wall behind him. "And there's reality, always ready with a swift kick to the cojones."

* * *

"L-Liara?"

"No, I'm sorry Shepard. It's Tevos." The councilor kept her voice soft and measured. "We need to know what happened, what you did to stop the Reapers."

The commander's unfocused eyes closed. "Fired the Crucible," she whispered.

"How? . . . Shepard? Stay with us."

"Master terminal . . . prothean program . . . Ilos."

"What is she talking about?" Valern asked the salarian soldier.

"I'm not sure, we haven't found a terminal anywhere near her."

"She's obviously delusional," the councilor said impatiently.

Tevos was about to rebuke him, but Shepard beat her to it. "Trumped up . . . jackass."

"I think she's plenty coherent," Sparatus said with a chuckle.

"Where is the terminal then?"

Shepard opened her eyes and stared at Tevos. "Behind you . . . Saren used . . . to try to . . ."

"To summon the Reapers three years ago?"

The commander nodded. "Used . . . program from Ilos VI."

Tevos shared a look with Sparatus before asking, "Are the Reapers destroyed for good?"

A long pause stretched between them. "I don't know."

* * *

"This is far worse than the geth attack," Tolan said as they flew to the hospital.

"Glad I missed it," Jack said as she navigated. "That's it up there, right?"

"Looks like we're not the only ones looking to get inside," Grunt growled as they spotted Cerberus troops attempting to breach the front entrance.

"Why wouldn't they be? Grunt, you up for kicking more ass?"

"Always."

* * *

"She was a _wealth_ of information."

"Enough!" Sparatus shouted as he dragged Valern away from Tevos and Shepard. "I don't care if you piss and moan about my decisions, but I will not stand by and watch you belittle the only reason any of us are still alive!"

The salarian councilor sneered angrily. "You're no better than a krogan or a human, letting anger and emotions cloud your judgement. Shepard's intel is useless. What we need to do is focus on establishing communication." Valern continued to glare at the turan until Sparatus released him and stormed off back to Tevos. "Useless cloaca."

"Sir?"

Valern turned and addressed the most senior STG officer. "Take your men and head to air traffic control. We need to re-establish communication before the cult of Shepard starts asking for sacrifices."

"Sir, we were given orders by Lieutenant Tolan to protect this position at all costs-"

"Are you refusing a direct order?"

"No, sir. It's-"

"Just go." The salarians turned to see a krogan approaching them. "We can handle things here. Wouldn't want to _upset_ the councilor."

"The only thing upsetting me is the blatant lack of common sense by everyone in this room." Valern narrowed his eyes, "Someone has to make the logical decisions."

* * *

"Jack!" Grunt shouted after he blasted the last Cerberus trooper away from her. "What happened?!"

The human wiped blood from her face as she doubled over. "Shit, I need something to eat."

 _Food would be good, but if she can't continue fighting until we find some we might have a problem._ Both turned and watched Tolan land the car nearby. "Stick with the salarian. I'll handle the killing until you find something."

"Wait, what?" she said angrily. "I'm fine. I just need to fight smarter."

"Hmm, Shepard would be angry if I let you get yourself killed trying to save her."

"Hey, I'm here to keep an eye on _you_."

"Sure you are," he said watching the salarian approach. "I'm not sure if we're going to find anyone that can help Shepard here."

"What do you mean? We're at a hospital!" Tolan said impatiently.

"Take a look for yourself." Grunt followed his comrades to the entrance.

"Damn it." Dark red and purple stains coated the glass doors from the inside. "Let's check for survivors."

* * *

"That's it!"

Soft white light illuminated the cramped engineering compartment. "Now we can get to work," Adams said with a smile.

" _Anyone here me? Are comms back up?"_

"We hear you, Joker," Liara replied. "Emergency power is online. Do we know where we are yet?"

" _It looks like we made it to the Armstrong nebula, but not to any known systems on our charts. How long until the drive core is up and running?"_

"A while," Daniels said shortly. "The core is completely cold, like we haven't fired it up in days."

" _Any way we could help that along? We've got about ninety minutes before we get pulled into the closest planet's orbit."_

"Are you serious?" Tali asked in disbelief. "That's statically improbable!"

" _Yeah, well tell that to Traynor."_

" _Hey, don't pin this on me! You were the one flying the ship!"_

"Okay, I think we get the picture," Donnelly shouted. "Be quiet and let the grownups work."

"Can we get the drive core up that quickly?" Liara asked quietly.

"I don't know," Adams admitted.

* * *

Electric red and white light flashed behind Shepard's closed eyes. Chaotic synapses fired randomly until she left her fitful rest. She was greeted by shadowy metallic blues and hazy smoke – she was still in the council chambers. "Still no luck?" she croaked painfully.

Tevos hovered above her, "I'm afraid not. Valern sent a number of STG to find a solution to the communication problem and we still haven't heard back from the team searching for transportation and medical supplies."

"How are you doing, Shepard?" Sparatus asked crouching next to the asari councilor.

"Fantastic."

"Oh good, you're awake," Valern said dryly. "Any more details about the Crucible or if we should expect the Reapers to come back online in the next hour?"

"No," Shepard said before giving a wheezy laugh, "I just thought I'd remind you . . . how much of a jackass you are."

"Of course you did," he said shortly before composing himself. "To be clear, the salarian government was the only government that took your warnings about the Reapers seriously, Shepard."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. While we may not have been openly supportive, we still took measure to secure our borders and our colonies. My colleagues on the other hand-"

"What are you trying to prove, Valern?" Sparatus spat angrily. "That the reason the Reapers left Sur'kesh alone for so long is because you were prepared for them? Your people were seen as the least threatening species, nothing more."

"Exactly. It was an image we propagated-"

"Propagated?! There was nothing to propagate! It's just the truth!"

"You were never known for your great intelligence, Sparatus."

"Nor were you for your courage."

"Now is not the time for this," Tevos interjected. "We need to work together-"

"Oh please," Valern said irritably. "Every single one of us is only looking out for our own interests. The only difference is I don't try to hide it."

"That may be, but at the moment all of us have the same goal: reestablishing communication and learning the fate of our people."

"And keeping Shepard alive."

"Yes."

"That's not a priority for me or my people."

Shepard began to chuckle painfully, "It wasn't a . . . priority for my people until . . . six months ago either."

* * *

A foul stench overwhelmed the hospital, not that Grunt's companions seemed to notice. They were more concerned with what they could see and it only told half of the story. Reapers had infiltrated maintenance tunnels and bypassed locked doors and armed guards. _They were sloppy. Inexcusable._

"Shit, they didn't die that long ago. Body's still warm," Jack said quietly. She was less chaotic, less aggressive than she was when they fought the collectors together. Grunt's first instinct was to label it as going soft, but Shepard had taught him better. Maturity was an attribute the most skilled warriors possessed.

"Reaper numbers are thinning," Tolan said as they continued on from the ER. "We might have better luck in the ICU." As much as he wanted to dislike the salarian, Grunt had developed a small amount of respect for him. He wasn't like other salarians – he had emotions and fire – unlike the rest of his spineless people.

"There's a human female ahead, still alive," Grunt said in a low voice. "A lot of fear, probably armed."

Jack stopped them and took a breath, "Hello, is anyone there? The Reapers are dead."

They waited a moment, but didn't receive a reply. "We're looking for someone to help our friend," Tolan said calmly. "Commander Shepard needs a doctor."

"Shepard?"

"Yes," Jack said quickly. "She's in the council chambers. She's lost a lot of blood."

"So have many of my patients." A thin brunette woman emerged from a room down the dark corridor. "I have lost everyone," she said, a pistol in hand.

"The Reapers are dead," Tolan repeated. "We can protect you from any Cerberus soldiers left, but we need to go to the tower."

"Everyone is dead," she said hollowly as she walked slowly toward them. "I ran to check on them once the Reapers fell, but there was no one left."

"You are a survivor," Grunt said with assertion. "You are a healer of great strength and courage. Do not let the loss of a few prevent you from saving many."

Out of the shadows emerged the doctor, red eyed and covered in blood of every color. "Yes, I can still save others."

"Are you injured, Doctor?" Tolan asked.

"Dr. Chloe Michel and yes, but not physically," she said quietly. "Take me to Shepard."

* * *

"Bosh'tet!" Tali swore. "Anyone having better luck?"

"No, damn it," Gabby said in frustration.

"If we can't get the drive core started, what are our options?" Liara asked as she wipe another trickle of blood from her nose.

"The life pods are useless if they don't have power," Adams said. "Not that they'd help us much if we don't expect a rescue."

"Can we divert any of the emergency power to anything that could help us survive a crash landing?"

"We could power the shields, but not for long," Kenneth said thoughtfully. "If Joker is half as good of a pilot as he claims, we could survive."

* * *

"No one's coming," Vega said tiredly. The rain had picked up again, washing away the blood of thousands.

"Then we must find them," Javik said decisively.

"We can't leave him," Cortez said angrily.

"I never said we were." Green smoke enveloped him as he walked toward Vega. He reached out to him and pulled the massive man to his feet, supporting most of his weight. "Lead the way, pilot."

* * *

"Movement in the elevator shaft!"

The councilors stopped bickering and raised their weapons. "Please let it be the medic," Tevos whispered.

"Hold your fire until a positive ID is made," Sparatus ordered. The room fell silent as everyone waited.

"Wait, is the floor indicator working?" Valern asked.

"Spirits, it is." Tension mounted until a soft _ding_ announced the arrival of the elevator.

"Don't shoot! Friendlies!" a human female shouted. "We have a doctor!"

"Goddess, it's about time. Hurry, we've exhausted our supply of medi-gel."

"Who are – Councilors?" Tolan asked as he led the group to Shepard.

"Yes, I'm more interested in how you were able to use the elevator," Valern said as the humans and krogan passed him.

"Biotic energy," the younger human said shortly.

"If focused correctly, it can jumpstart just about anything, it seems," Tolan explained wearily watching the humans work to free Shepard of her burnt armor.

"Shepard, can you hear me?" the older human asked.

"Yep," she said drowsily.

"Don't you fucking dare die, Shepard. We didn't go through all of this trouble just for you to give up now."

"Jack, I wouldn't- _Fuck!_ "

"Sorry, commander. It's not going to get much better I'm afraid."

"Dr. Michel? _Shiiiiiiit."_

"Where are the salarians?" Grunt asked as he scanned the room.

"Air traffic control, trying to establish communication," Valern answered shortly. "Where they should have been from the start."

Tolan turned from Shepard. "Protecting Shepard was their priority," he said defensively.

"Shepard should never have been a priority. How much time was wasted on your mission, Lieutenant, that could have been better used?"

"None, councilor," he said coldly. "Shepard sacrificed everything to end this war. The least we could do is make sure she survives to see the end of it."

Valern scoffed and shook his head. "I see you are a member of the cult of Shepard."

"If showing a little gratitude to the woman makes me a member, then yes I am."

"Watch your tone, soldier-"

"There is nothing wrong with my tone, councilor. I think you'll find the problem is your own," Tolan said as he turned by toward the others. "Your isolationist policies nearly cost us the war."

"Unfortunately, for you it wasn't your call to make."

"You want progress?" Tolan said frustratedly. "We found a mode of transportation. We figured out how restart electronics. Is your omni-tool working, sir? Because mine is."

"How?" he asked shortly.

"You'll have to ask the _cult of Shepard_. The younger human can fix it if you can stop being a cloaca."

"You do realize, I'm not going to forget this," Valern threatened.

"I'd be insulted if you did," Tolan replied as he led the council to Jack.

* * *

" _Final warning, people. Entering the planet's atmosphere in sixty seconds. Get to your seats and strap in."_

"So, anyone want to guess at our odds of surviving this?"

Tali shook her head and nudged Garrus from her seat. "I'm sure we've faced worse odds."

"Probably, but it still hasn't lost its fun."

"That's not the word I'd use to describe it," Liara said as she let her head fall back against her seat.

"Are you alright, Liara? You're bleeding again."

"Just a little over taxed," she said as she wiped the blood from her nose. "This hasn't happened since I was a child learning to control my biotics."

"With any luck that will be the worst of our worries," Dr. Chakwas said tightly. "I still need to run tests on the crew once we land to figure out what happened to us."

"I'm sure we'll all be looking forward to that, Karen," Adams replied as he grasped her hand. "We're in this together."

" _This is it. Ten, nine, eight, seven-"_

"Whatever happens, it's been my greatest pleasure serving with all of you," the doctor said as Liara squeezed her free hand.

" _Three, two, one-"_ Violent tremors shook the ship relentlessly. _"Come on baby, hold it together!"_

The rattling of the ship drowned out most of the terrified yells of the crew. Jaws clenched tighter as the tremors worsened. Liara closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember the last time she held Shepard in her arms. _Please still be alive, Shepard._

" _Here we go, almost there."_

* * *

" _Destiny Ascension to Citadel tower, are you receiving this?"_

"Yes, yes!" Tevos responded as she stared out of the massive windows of the Council Chamber.

"Councilor Tevos responding, requesting immediate pick up. Councilors Sparatus and Valern are with me as is Commander Shepard."

" _Good to hear, councilor. Sending a ship, eta ten minutes."_

"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised an asari ship is the first to respond," Valern said looking out at dreadnought. "Especially if biotics are the key to restarting everything."

"Don't sound so melancholy, Valern," Sparatus said as he joined him. "I don't know of any salarian biotics, but if there were, I'm sure they would have found us long ago."

The salarian councilor glared at his colleague before taking a breath and letting go of his anger. "How is Shepard?"

"She lost consciousness after the doctor removed a sizable length of rebar from her side. Her former crewmates are watching over her." Sparatus paused for a moment. "You were right, of course, about establishing communication being the first priority."

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "You were also correct: staying in the safe room would have been counterproductive. I can even see the merit to keeping the commander alive. The galaxy still needs a hero to stand behind. Let's just hope she is still up to the task when she wakes."

"I don't think it has anything to do with what she wants – she is the soldier every turians strives to be: selfless, loyal, and willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Then let's make sure there is still a galaxy to stand behind her."

* * *

"How are you doing, Javik?"

"The human-krogan is getting a bit heavy," he admitted as Cortez pulled Vega's other arm across his shoulders. "You had better live, Lieutenant. I don't want to drag you this far for you just to die."

"I would never do that to you, Prothy the Prothean."

"Remind me to flog, that human 'Joker' when we see him again."

* * *

" _Going dark, shields going up!"_ The lights went black as the ship stopped shuddering momentarily. For a moment, the crew inhaled together before the ship jolted violently once . . . twice . . . three times, and a fourth before Liara lost consciousness.

* * *

"Grunt, aren't you coming with us?" Jack shouted from the asari shuttle.

"You make sure those asari take care of Shepard! My men and I have a space station to clear!"

Jack bit her lip before nodding, "Give them hell!"

"With pleasure! Squad, move out!"

* * *

Everything was quiet when Garrus came to. _The ship is right side up – that's a good start._ He undid his restraints and checked on the others. _All alive, that's really good. I should check on Joker._ With some hesitation, the turian made his way through the maintenance shafts to the deck above. "Everyone okay?" he called out.

"Garrus? Are you seeing this?" Joker shouted from the cockpit.

"What am I seeing?" he asked as he passed other crew members slowly regaining consciousness.

"Look at how green it is."

"I'll be damned." The cockpit was bathed in nature light and thick foliage. "What's the atmosphere like?"

"Oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon-dioxide."

"I don't think we could have picked a better planet to crash land on."

"What's going on?"

Joker and Garrus turned to see Williams joining them. "Let's get some fresh air in here," Joker said as he opened the airlock.

They filed out of the ship and looked around. A green paradise surrounded them and a pleasant humidity relaxed their exhausted bodies. "Excellent flying, Joker," Williams said quietly.

* * *

A/N: I plan on expanding from here . . . after I play the hell out of Fallout 4. Feedback is always welcome (seriously, unleash your inner grammar-Nazi). Thanks for reading.


End file.
